


Empire: Battle of Ve'nam

by ChaosStriker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStriker/pseuds/ChaosStriker
Summary: Empire is around for 11 years.  Keeping the peace, fighting terrorists. It's just another battle among many others. Or is it different?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Danger Close: Battle of Long Tan when I thought about this. Always wanted to write something about Empire so here it is. Hope you'll like it. Also, Šimon Osička is my friend who helped me get details about lore, weapons, soldiers, and other things, so shoutout to him. There will be a second chapter by Monday.

“Transport 1, this is Chimera 1. The landing zone is secure, over.”

“Chimera1, understood, over and out.” Transport shuttle shook, as they started to descend into the rough atmosphere of Rul 2. A platoon of stormtroopers was already on the surface, attacking a rebel base. They were said, that enemy had some kind of a new powerful weapon, so the rebels were to be eliminated. Zew just didn’t understand why the Empire sent him and his men. His commando was specialized in jungle warfare, not for dusty planets. He checked blaster, gadgets, and combat armor.

“All units, gear, and weapons check,” he said through his helmet radio. One after one, his team called that they’re ready for action. In the end, they could use some target practice, Zew thought. He checked his cord, telling their pilot, that they’re ready. Hatch under them opened and dropped them onto the planet’s surface. Dust storm raged around them, making it hard to see.

“Brad, take the lead, we need to find the captain of the assault!” Brad nodded and went in the direction their HUD pointed at. Soon they saw blaster fire and stormtroopers hiding behind rocks. They ran to the captain, who was trying to give orders to his men.

“Captain, what are you doing? Move!” Zew said, angry at the captain’s lack of action.

“Were pinned down, they have a heavy repeating blaster, we will not make it through!” the captain said and fired a few shots. Zew cursed under his breath and activated his heat visor. He saw a rebel barricade and the heavy blaster.

“Gram, sit here and snipe them! Vaz, go to the right flank and give our troops support. Celrem and I will sneak behind them and make you a way. Brad, make sure the troopers move. If they won’t, make them!” Zew said and made his way to the left flank of the battlefield. There were a few rocks in their way and Zew hoped the rebels didn’t have any sort of heat visor, to help them see in the storm. He crouched and moved slowly, with his engineer right behind him. Cover to cover, they went forward until they'd reached the barricade. Celrem looked over and used his wrist computer to mark a few locations in HUD. Then he pulled out two thermal grenades and Zew pulled out two fragmentation grenades. The commander threw his first, landing them near the entrance to the rebel base, creating a distraction. Celrem moved over and ran towards the heavy blaster, destroying it in a column of fire.

Stormtroopers started to advance, destroying the rest of the rebel resistance. Celrem started to work on the door, trying to get them open. Soldiers formed an attack formation. Zew found a captain and went over to him.

“Captain, there might be high-value targets inside. You and your men better check your shots, understood?” the elite trooper said. Captain nodded.

“Yes, sir,” he answered and started to instruct his men. Zew smiled in the helmet when he heard traces of fear in the captain’s voice. It was always easy to intimidate the stormtroopers.

The door opened and the attack force moved inside. Zew and his team moved left, slowly moving down the halls. They met few rebels and quickly killed them. They wore no rank or insignia. All rebels were trying to get to somewhere to the center of the base. They reached another closed door. The panel on the side had no power so Celrem pulled out a breach charge.

Zew threw a stun grenade through the hole and when it exploded, they moved inside. Blaster bolts flew over their heads in rapid succession, surprising them. All of them dived for cover bud Brad was a little slow and two blaster bolts hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground showing no signs of life. Zew peaked around his cover, shooting a few rounds. Rebels were trying to hold a big round column in the center and a few of them were on the far side of the room, near the second entrance.

“Cover me!? he said into the intercom and then moved to pull Brad behind a console. He saw that his vitals are in red, but he was alive. They needed to end this fight quickly, so they would be able to save him.

“Captain, where are you?” Zew asked. For a few moments, nothing but static came out.

“We’re in the hall near the main area. My men are trying to get to the door and to your location!”

“Hurry up, we need medivac!” Zew shouted, shooting back at the rebels. Doors on the other side exploded and stormtroopers started moving in. Few of them dropped dead immediately. Their aim wasn’t optimal, but it provided a much-needed distraction. It was ironic, that Brad was a medic and wasn’t conscious to help himself. Zew stood and moved with his team, disposing of the terrorists. When the room was clean. he called the medic and pointed him to Brad.

On the other side of the column was a door and small panel. He saw that Brad was carried out with other wounded. One of the stormtroopers tried that panel and the door opened. It leads to a big elevator, almost half of the force would be able to fit in there. Captain of the stormtroopers stood next to Zew.

“Secure the base, captain! If you won’t hear from us in ten minutes, send your men in.” Zew said. Captain saluted and went away. The commander and his team stepped inside and pushed a button. Elevator took them up into a big dark room. They activated night vision in their helmets and stared unbelievingly. They were in a big hangar. On the far end were closed blast doors, a big cargo ship stood nearby them and there were many crates around them. Zew told his team to spread out and started moving closer to the ship. Something moved before him and he tensed up. Blaster bolt flew out from somewhere between the crates and hit Gram in his arm plate. The plate cracked and Gram groaned in pain. He crawled behind a crate to take cover.

Zew moved forward and saw a Twi’lek. He set his weapon to stun and shot him. Other rebels started to fire at them as two of them ran towards the cargo ship. Zew ran after them, leaving the fight to his commandos. One of them turned around, shot at Zew but missed, and instead shoot his E-11 blaster out of his hands. The commander immediately pulled out his hand blaster and shot the rebel dead. The second one, female togruta, fired a few blind shots. zew ran after her because his hand blaster didn’t have a stun setting. He jumped and pulled her down. She immediately turned around and kicked him in the helmet. Bells started ringing in Zew’s head, but he didn’t back down. He countered with three quick punches. She blocked two but the third landed, breaking her nose.

Togruta fell on her ass, catching her nose. zew stood before her, preparing cuffs. She lunged forward and kicked under his legs. He fell down, cuffs flying away. The rebel was immediately on him, pulling off his helmet. She put a hand around his neck and started choking him. Zew pulled back a little and then threw her over his head. Out of nowhere the togruta pulled a vibroknife and put it under his throat. She exposed her bloodied teeth in a victorious smile. But Zew was smiling too.

“Why are you smiling, Imp?” she asked.

“Turn around,” Zew said. His remaining team members stood behind the togruta all of them aiming at her head.

XXXXX

Colonel Gerr walked down a hall of his cruiser to holding cells. He opened the blast doors and saw and saw a few guards and one elite trooper from the commandos. The trooper made a step forward and saluted.

“Sir, Commander Zew, number TK-2151.” Gerr recognized him. He personally handpicked him as the leader of the Green Commando.

“What did you bring back, commander?” He asked. Zew gave him a datapad about their target.

“Aura Tirkese, togruta. There is not much information about her, but we suspect she is some kind of an officer if those terrorists have something like that, given what we find in her belongings.” Gerr looked over her things noted in the datapad. Blaster, a necklace with an unknown symbol, vibroknife, data cache. There was also a jacket written there, probably because that’s where they found all the things. It looked very personalized for a standard-issue jacket.

“Where is she?”

“Cell 3, sir.” Gerr went to the cell room. Aura was bind in an interrogation chair. He went closer. She seemed to be unconscious, laying still. He put a hand under her nose and when he felt her breath, he knocked on the top of her head. She woke up with a jolt, furiously looking around. When she realized where she is she saged back into the chair with a sigh. Gerr took off his cap and stuffed it into his pocket.

“Spare your breath Imp. I won’t tell you anything!” she said, spitting in his direction, but he anticipated such behavior and moved out of the way. The rebels almost never knew manners. He checked the datapad as a show and his brows went up. 

“Well, you’re not an ordinary rebel, are you. At least not with what you had on yourself. Plus we found you in a hangar with a big ship and crates with unknown cargo. So you must be quite a high ranking rebel.” he ended his assessment and hid the datapad behind his back. She just stared at him with a burning hatred as many of her comrades did before her. He understood her. He was her enemy as she was his. She fought in what she believed in, as did he. Just she believed in wrong people and ideology, so he felt no remorse or guilt about what will happen to her. ¨She was a terrorist after all.

“All I need is to know, where you came from and from what planet did you bring the material we found,” he said calmly. She smirked, then gave him the sweetest smile and tilted her head a little.

“I guess you have to go fuck yourself then,” she said. He almost smiled at that but was able to keep his calm and cold facade.

“Look, ISB officers are ready to interrogate you and their methods are a bit crude. If you’ll tell me now, I’ll send them away,” Gerr said. She just pulled her figurative eyebrows up and he sighed. He pulled out his cap and put it on and then used the datapad. The cell door opened and two officers stepped inside. Gerr turned around, saluted, and walked away. Zew was still in the hall, waiting for him.

“Any luck, sir?” Zew asked, smiling because he already guessed the result.

“No, but I have an idea. Get me the captain of this ship and bring me a small tracking beacon,” Gerr said. Zew saluted and went on his way to carry out colonel’s orders. Before he could leave Gerr stopped him.

“And commander, I will need you and your team too. In standard stormtrooper armor,” He said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

“You did what?” ISB captain shouted all over the meeting room. Gerr was calm and had a little smug smile on his face, which he was sure the admiral noted. Zew stood beside him, perfect military posture and impassiveness, his armor a little burned at a place, where he was hit by a blaster.

“I let the togruta escape,” Gerr said calmy, which seemed to make the ISB captain even angrier.

“I’m happy to see that you’re satisfied with yourself Colonel, you’ll be executed for this!” the ISB captain shouted.

“Enough. Explain it, colonel!” Admiral Kendris said, his authoritative voice echoing through the room.

“I hid a small tracking beacon in her jacket and data cache for insurance and then let my soldiers play a game for her. Their blasters were training ones, just a little tweaked to have a little more power. She broke free, took her things, and ran. She took a cargo ship we secure and we tracked her down,” Gerr said, typing something into holoprojector keyboard control. A planet went up and everyone turned to look at it. “This is where she landed. Ve’nam.” Admiral turned to the ISB agents and dismissed them. They protested but it was futile.

“What do we know about the planet?” Admiral asked.

“It’s a terrestrial planet with thick jungle and few big water surfaces. The top layer of the atmosphere has strange ionization witch weakens energy weapons and engines. Bigger ships can’t pass and orbital bombardment would be useless. Perfect hideout, sir.” Gerr said. Kendriss nodded a few times.

“And what about the cargo we found?” 

“It’s a rock made from an unknown isotope. Seems to be very powerful. But the scientist would tell you more once they get a hands-on it,” Gerr said. Admiral nodded a few times, weighing his options.

“Alright. We need to move to the planet and find their base and mining facility. I believe your troops are trained to fight in a jungle.” Gerr was taken aback by this turn of events. His battalion existed for two years but they were mostly ignored. They sent them to Rull 2 because they were training in a near system with local stormtroopers.

“But sir, almost all of our troops and tech are on our home base and with just a cruiser I can’t possibly…” Admiral stopped Gerr before he could finish.

“A will assign a Destroyer under your battalion, Colonel. Take a cargo ship and prepare your men. How many soldiers you have on your cruiser.”

“Only 3rd company and Green Commando, admiral.”

“Send them to Ve’nam. They will assess the strength of the rebel forces and secure a landing area. If you will pull this through I will assign more resources to you and two more Star Destroyers under your command. Kendriss out.” Gerr, stunned by Admiral’s words, turned to Zew who was also in a state of disbelief.

“Commander, prepare the battalion! You will lead them.”

“Yes, sir!”

\---------------------------

Whole company of jungle troopers was split into two dropships, twenty-five soldiers in each one. It was cramped and against Imperial safety regulations, but no one seemed to care about those. The Green Commando was in full strength again, ready in dropship one. Cruiser moved onto low orbit, opening his hangar doors. Engines flared to life and the dropships started to descend to the surface. When they were going through the atmo, the whole ship started to shake. Before they could get sick, they were on the ground. They ran out, making a defensive perimeter so the other shuttle could land. Zew called lieutenants to him, to give them orders.

“Third platoon will move to that hill and set up comms and forward command post. First will go with me in the front. Second will take the left flank, the fourth will take the right. The fifth will stay back and provide cover fire with their mortars. Questions?” As he expected, nobody had any. They got into formation and started moving through the jungle. Zew was glad that their armor didn’t let any humidity inside and had built-in coolers. Many of the troopers pulled out small vibroswords and started cutting through the flora. All platoons sent a scout forward so they wouldn’t fell into a trap.

“Commander, I found a small village. It looks abandoned,” the scout said through the radio.

“Don’t go there. Wait for us,” Zew said. The village was really small, only a few wooden sheds. Inside of them were a few chairs, beds, and unfinished drinks, and some food. Someone left in a hurry, Zew thought. After they checked out all of them, Zew gave the order to move on. After a few meters, Zew stopped everyone. There was too much silence. No animals were heard, everything was static. Blaster bolts flew out of the jungle and hit their unit.

“Contact front!” someone shouted and they all dropped down. Zew saw two dead stormtroopers, smoke coming out of their armor.

“3-3, this is 3-1. Contact! Contact! We need air support, I hope you have the coms set!” Zew said.

“3-1. We’re almost set up!” Zew fired a few shots into the jungle and then he activated his thermovision. There were so many rebels, too much for his platoon to take on and only his team had helmets with thermovision.

“3-5, we need immediate support!” he said and shot a rebel that was moving forward.

“3-1, we’re ready, give us the coordinates!” the leader of the fifth platoon said. Celrem crawled over to him and used his wrist keypad to make an assessment of enemy’s possition. Then he relayed them to the fifth. In a few seconds, the rebel position was hit by a mortar barrage. Explosions were tearing the trees apart, sending splinters everywhere, but it didn’t do much to the rebels.

“3-1, this is 3-2. Contact! We’re under heavy fire, west-south-west of your position!” Blue dot appeared on Zew’s hud where the second platoon was.

“3-4, move closer to my position and support us!” Few of the rebels were pushing forward and his troops made quick work of disposing of them. But they were having losses too. Two green dots, signaling his troops, died on the HUD.

“3-1, this is Chimera 1, we will be at your position in three minutes!” Zew started to look around because he didn’t have a smoke grenade.

“Does anyone have a smoke?”

“85 has one!” Gram said and pointed at a dead trooper, leaning over a fallen tree. Zew crawled quickly over to him, pulled him down, and popped a smoke, throwing it towards the rebels. The screeching of TIE fighters engine cut through the sounds of battle and Zew looked up. They were just four dots in the sky, but they were there. They flew over their head and their laser cannons started to tear the rebels apart. The rebels started to retreat and give them a break.

“All platoons, call yours loses!” Zew commanded.

“Second, four KIA’s, one injured but able to fight.”

“Fourth, one KIA, we’re on your right flank.”

“Fifth, no loses.” Zew expected more people to be dead, so he was released that there weren’t more. He was surprised how many rebels were on this planet. He hoped that the Colonel will bring the reinforcements soon. He called the lieutenants to him to tell them his plan.

“We need to find a place to regroup and where we can better defend ourselves. I don’t think we can move until we assess the situation.” Zew said.

“There is a place. Our scout found something like a trench we can use.” the leader of the fourth platoon said. Zew gave the order to move out. All platoons moved in the trench, that looked more like a half-circle meander made by water around a tree. Zew positioned his men so the first was at spear top and second and fourth guarding the flanks and fifth guarding the back.

“Enemy is coming back!” said a scout through the comms, which was sent as an early warning.

“There!” One soldier pointed at a horde of rebels making a quick way through the jungle, which almost seemed impossible. Two troopers threw smoke grenades towards the enemy and Zew lied down between his team members.

“Chimera 1, new target, smoke deployed!” Commander of the TIE fighters confirmed the target. Rebels were already shooting at them, blaster bolts flying everywhere.

“Wait for the support!” he ordered. TIE’s started to shoot at the rebels and their mortar teams fired HE barrage. An explosion erupted in the sky and something flew over their heads.

“3-1, they have fighters in the air!” Zew cursed under his breath, but all he could do was to hope TIE’s will take them out. The fight was becoming more heated, the terrorists were getting closer. Mortar teams announced their last barrage. Heavy blasters were overheating.

“Shrink the perimeter!” Zew ordered. Troopers started to crawl back to make their circle of defense smaller. Which was a fatal mistake. Bomb felt right in the middle of them, blast wave throwing soldiers around. Zew tried to move and stood up, but a sharp pain shot from his leg. Someone took him by arms, trying to pull him to safety. He cried out in pain and they set him down and helped him prop himself against the tree.

“Go back to the third. Wait until reinforcements arrive!” Zew said to his teammates. Gram patted him on his shoulder and then they ran away. Zew expected no less. They were all elite soldiers of the Empire. He would only slow them down, which meant they would die in vain. So he made himself comfortable and waited.

Soon a known rebel was approaching. Tall togruta was coming towards him but unlike last time, but unlike the last time he saw her, now she had more terrorist scum with her. She approached him, took the side of his helmet, and pull it off. Her lips curved into a smug smile when she recognized him. 

“Look who it is?” Once my captor and now my prey.” she said. Zew didn’t say anything. There wasn’t much to say. Aura looked around the battlefield.

“Really Imp. That’s all you brought. That’s sad. I can’t wait to…” Her speech was cut short by loud explosions. The ground shook and some rebels cried out in shock. Zew just raggedly laughed.

“You hear that? That’s the might of our force coming for you!” He coughed, more damage to his body from the blast becoming more obvious. But he looked at the rebel togruta and showed his bloodied teeth in a wolf grin.

“For the Empire!” he said and fell unconscious.

\---------------------------

Aura ordered her men to move when the Imp died. They were running, trying to move through the jungle as fast as possible. They reached a big plain, made from bombing. In the back, two landing ships were deploying two companies of soldiers. Four other companies stood there waiting in formations. Few AT-ST were standing on the sides guarding a perimeter, others were being prepared for battle by their crews. Two big dropships emerged from the clouds. Four AT-AT’s were dropped with an earthshaking thundering sound.

Aura watched all of this with terror. She expected small force, not more than one from the cruiser. But they couldn’t fight this. Her soldiers started to run into the jungle as the rain started to fall and those AT-AT’s came to life.


End file.
